Return of Scorpina
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: Scorpina is back, and it's up to a team of carefully selected rangers to bring her down! PLEASE GIVE COMMENTS! CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters from the story, Robbie Garren the Thunderkid Ranger. All the others belong to Disney. I do not own Power Rangers in anyway! And this is my first fanfic, so please be kind. This first chapter is only a prologue. A little short though, sorry! Anyways, I hope to get some positive comments!

**Prologue**

On the planet Eltar, several Putties were scouting the planet. They were thought to been wiped out by Zordon's energy during the biggest battle between good and evil. The thing was, they weren't even in that battle. Not Rita's putties, at least. They were taken by one of her warriors. A warrior named Scorpina. She walked the planet, with her golden armor she donned. She was thinking of Lord Zedd. Oh, how she hated that monster. That man took her mistress, and sent her packing. Scorpina was under utilized under his guidance, and left him after one failed mission, although Rita returned and married Lord Zedd. She looked up at the sky, and pulled out a weapon. On the handle, it showed a dragon paw insignia, and buttons on the hilt. The Dragon Dagger it was. "Only a matter of time..." she whispered.


	2. Robert Garren's Day Off

Disclaimer: This is where my character, Robbie Garren, comes into play. I own nothing that's shown on TV, only Robbie Garren I have rights to!

**Chapter 1: Robert Garren's Day Off**

A young man, named Robbie Garren, was at Reefside for vacation. He heard of the Power Rangers that saved the town on numerous ocassions, and was quite interested. Why? Because Robbie himself was a Power Ranger! It was just a typical day for him. He was sitting at the bar at a cafe/computer place called Hayley's Cyberspace. He ordered a soda about 15 minutes ago, and was patiently waiting. He spotted four teens, huddled around a table. One was a tall male, and had brown hair and brown eyes, and was holding a soccer ball. Another was a male shorter than him, and was playing a game on a laptop. There was also a young girl, with rough looking blonde hair, and was playing a guitar. And the last one looked to be a hispanic male, doodling in a notebook. Soon enough, a middle aged redhead woman, carrying a soda, walked over.

"Here's your soda." she said.

Robbie smiled, and took it. "Thank you." he said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh it's on the house." she said smiling. "I'm Hayley by the way."

"Name's Robbie." Robbie said, shaking her hand. "I'm just here on a bit of a vacation."

"Oh, that's nice." Hayley replied. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks. I hope so." Robbie said, smiling. Hayley returned the smile, and went to the back. Robbie leaned his arms on the counter, and sipped on his soda.


	3. A Mission

**Chapter 2: A Mission**

Soon, a man walked into the cafe. He was tall, had a casual haircut, and he stood up straight, as if in the army. Robbie saw him wear a jacket with the words "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" imprinted on it. The man took out a piece of paper, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me!" he said. "Can I see Connor McKnight and Robert Garren for a moment, please?"

The boy over at the table with the soccer ball looked at him, and stood up. Robbie did as well, and followed the boy out, to see the man.

"Hello men." the man said. "My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger."

Robbie and the boy looked at him, showing no signs of shock, and nodded.

"So, do you two know each other?" Carter asked. "Robert Garren, this is Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger." Connor looked at Carter in a shocked way.

"No I'm not finished, Connor." Carter continued. "This here is Robert Garren, the Thunderkid Ranger."

Robbie took a deep breath, and nodded. Connor and Robbie looked at each other, and nodded, shaking hands.

"What do you need us for?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the deal?" Connor added.

"There's a very dangerous evil approaching." Carter explained. "You two will have to come with me to find out."

Carter went outside, as did Robbie and Connor. They all got into a yellow jeep, Carter in the driver's seat, Robbie in the passenger's seat, and Connor in the back. Carter then drove them off somplace...


	4. The Scorpion Woman's History

**Chapter 3: The Scorpion Woman's history**

They all soon arrived at a familiar looking buliding. At least for Carter anyway. The NASADA spaceport. They went inside to find 3 other men there. Carter nodded at them. He then looked at Robbie and Conner.

"Guys," he said. "These three are fellow rangers."

He pointed to a skinny man with glasses. "This is Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger." Carter stated. He then pointed to another man with long black hair with blonde streaks in it. "This is Andros, the Red Space Ranger." Finally, he pointed to a man with spiked hair and glasses, with a faded goatee. "And this, is Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger."

"Doctor O, what's this all about?" Conner asked.

"Scorpina is back." Tommy answered. "And it's up to us to defeat her."

Robbie's eyes immediately widened when Tommy said that sentence.

"Scorpina?" Robbie asked. "But didn't she-"

"Die?" Cameron finished for him. "No."

"But during that big battle-" Robbie started.

"Scorpina was not part of it." Andros stated. "Zordon's energy wave only effected those who were evil, and were active during the battle. Scorpina was not active."

"Come with us, you two." Tommy said pointing to Robbie and Conner. He began walking to the back of the building with Andros and Cam. Robbie and Conner shrugged, and followed also.

They all were at a big round table, each person sitting separately. Tommy was not, who was sitting on a bar stool.

"It was started with Rita Repulsa, the original villain to the Power Rangers." Tommy explained. "She had many loyal servants, some great, some not so great. But none more deadly that Scorpina. When I was the evil Green Ranger, I teamed with her for a while. When I left them, she was used less and less. When Lord Zedd came along, Scorpina was used in one final mission, but failed. Scorpina left the evil palace after that, and was never seen."

"But it seems as though she's back." Andros added. "She's using the Dragon Dagger, the original Green Ranger's weapon, to try to get the ancient Dragonzord running again. She's gathering energy from Eltar to give it a boost."

"But..." Robbie said. "We just can't stand around!"

"We have to stop them!" Conner exclaimed.

"Calm down, guys." Tommy said calmly. "We'll have to gather more info about this. Until then, you two go back to Hayley's Cyberspace."

Robbie and Conner nodded, and left the building. Carter gave them a ride back to the entrance to the cyberspace, and drove off. The two teens looked at each other.

"C'mon," Conner said. "I'll introduce you to a few of the others."

Robbie thought for a moment. "Okay!" he said.

They both went back in.


	5. Getting To Meet

**Chapter 4: Getting To Meet**

Connor and Robbie walked over to the table Connor was at. They both sat down.

"Robbie," Conner said. "I'll introduce you." He pointed to the boy playing the computer. "This is Ethan, techno geek."

Ethan gave Conner a look. "Very funny, Mr. Beckham." he said. He turned to Robbie, and shook his hand.

"Over here," Conner said pointing to the girl. "is Kira."

Kira threw a soft smile at Robbie. "Nice to meet you." she said. Robbie smiled back and shook her hand.

"And finally," Conner said, pointing to the boy drawing. "this is Trent." Trent looked over at Robbie, and shook his hand, but said nothing.

"Nice to meet you all." Robbie said. He spotted the bracelets they wore. "Those bracelets are cool."

"Oh, thanks." Kira said.

"They're Power Rangers also." Conner said. "Like us."

Ethan immediately looked up from what he was doing, as did Trent and Kira. "You too?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes." Robbie said. "Back home, we have our own team. I'm the leader of it."

"Awesome." Ethan said. "Another one of our kind!"

Robbie gave a slight chuckle. "Not exactly, but I guess I am part of the ranger family..."

"You sure are." Conner said. "We Power Rangers have to stick together."

"Sure." Trent said.

"Got it." Ethan said.

"Of course." Kira said.

"You know it." Robbie said.

Kira looked at Robbie. "So," she said. "Tell us a little about yourself."

Robbie nodded. "Very well..." he said. "Where do I begin..."


	6. Robbie Garren's Ranger Histor

**Chapter 5: Robbie Garren's Ranger History**

Robbie sighed and looked at them. "Well," he said. "Back home, in Long Island, I was chosen to be the sucessor of the orignal holder of the Thunderkid Ranger powers by a wizard. At first, I was a bit skeptical about these powers, but I learned to use them well. I also gained my own zord, the Thunder Battlezord. I fought against an evil sorcerer named Triad. He was a pretty scary dude...not to mention extremly powerful."

Conner looked at Robbie a bit confused. "But didn't you say you had a team?" he asked.

Kira shoved Conner. "Conner!" she exclaimed. "Let him finish!" She shook her head and looked at Robbie. "Sorry, Robbie, continue."

Robbie nodded. "Anyway," he said. "when time kept going on, Triad's forces got stronger also. It didn't take me long to notice this, as I almost got myself handed to me by Triad and his goons. That's when the wizard who gave me my powers told me of the Mystic Temple, which held the four Mystic Morphers. Each morpher held a different animal spirit: Phoenix, Serpent, Leopard, and Crystalbird. Each power had their own zord, which could connect to the Battlezord to create the Mystic Megazord. I was able to get them, with a little challenge, and I gave them to four people I could trust, my younger brother and three close friends of mine. Later on, Traid created an evil ranger himself-"

"No way!" Ethan exclaimed. "Mesogog had one of those too!"

"Meso-who?" Robbie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kira shook her head. "Nothing, Robbie, keep going. This is getting good." she said.

Robbie tilted his head slightly. "Okay." he said. "Anyways, Triad created the Unicorn Morpher, which held the power of the majestic unicorn, and also the holder was given the Unicorn Zord, which had two modes: a unicorn mode and warrior mode. A new athletic kid at our school, Leon, was given the morpher when Triad captured him and placed him under a spell. For a while, the other Mystic Rangers and myself fought him, and sometimes lost to him. When Leon sneaked attacked me at school one day, that's when I learned he had the powers. Eventually, we were able to break the spell off of him. So with that, Leon became the 6th ranger of our team. But it wasn't over yet..."

Trent looked at Robbie surprised. "There's more?!" he exclaimed.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah." he said. "And this time, it gets personal. "Triad, with the loss of his ranger to the side of good, plotted to make a morpher similar to mine, and inject it with evil. He dubbed the powers the Dark Thunderkid Powers. These powers were given to my older cousin, George. However, the morpher had a side effect. While against us, he also was against Triad. Not even with the newest ranger of our team could we stop this evil ranger. When we learned it was George, we fixed the morpher forcefully, bringing him over to our side as the 7th ranger."

"Whatever happened to Triad?" Conner asked.

"During this big final battle," Robbie began. "Triad created several superpowerful mega monsters, which were stronger than any kind of ranger power. Their energy was drawn from Triad himself. Using the power of the Mystic Thunder, we managed to defeat Triad in a palace, and send his soul to the Dark World, never to be seen again..."


	7. Down To Two

**Chapter 6: Down To Two**

Each of the Dino Ranger teens were speechless after Robbie's story. There was a long period of silence, until Robbie broke it. "Well?" Robbie asked.

Conner spoke first. "That is amazing..." he said. "I would've never thunk it. Two evil rangers?!"

Robbie smiled slightly. "Hey, when being a ranger, anything's possible..." he said.

Soon, Conner's bracelet began beeping. Robbie uncovered his long sleeved shirt's right sleeve to see his own bracelet was. It was thin, unlike the others, and was yellow, with orange streaks. "I'm guessing this has something to do with the mission." Robbie guessed.

Conner nodded. "Let's go, Rob." he said. Conner got up from his seat and waved at the others, as did Robbie, following the red ranger. When they were outside, a black jeep immediately drove up to them, driven by the same woman that gave Robbie's soda to him earlier.

"Hey guys." Hayley greeted.

"Hayley?" Robbie and Conner said at the same time.

"No time to talk guys." Hayley said. "Get in. I'll explain everything on the way."

Robbie and Conner sighed, and got in, Connor in the passenger's seat, and Robbie in the back. Hayley then sped off...to Tommy Oliver's house...

They were all then brought to the basement of the house, where the Dino Rangers usually met. Hayley was in front of the computer, and Robbie and Connor were standing on either side of her, looking at the computer.

"Check this out." Hayley said typing a code in. Soon, a big video was shown. It seemed to be a cell of some sort. Inside, were four people. Hayley zoomed in, to show it more clearly. The people in the cell were then made out to be Tommy, Cam, Andros, and Carter!

"What happened?!" Robbie exclaimed immediately.

"I'll give you one guess." Hayley said.

They all looked at each other. "Scorpina." they all said in unison.

"We need to get to them." Hayley said. "They're being held at the planet Eltar, home planet of the legendary Zordon. However, we need some form of transportation to get there..."

Robbie thought for a minute. "Hold on." he said. He typed something up on the computer, and hit a button. Soon, Conner's bracelet got a darker tone.

"What just happened?" Conner asked.

"I gave you the same teleportation code that's in my Thunder Bracelet." Robbie explained. "Now we can get there easier. Hayley, type in the coordinates for Eltar."

Hayley nodded, and inputted a code, and soon the two rangers dissapeared in a crackling light, Conner's red and Robbie's yellow. "Good luck, guys." she whispered.


	8. Encounter With The Scorpion Warrior

**Chapter 7: Encounter With The Scorpion Warrior**

Conner and Robbie soon were at Eltar. The planet seemed deserted. Absolutely no signs of life.

"What do we do now?" Conner asked. "We're here...but its a ghosttown."

Robbie nodded. "We have to find the cell where the others are being held." he said. "Let's start searching."

The two began searching the planet, but it seemed to go on forever! Finally, they stumbled upon a warehouse of some sort. Robbie and Conner looked at each other, and ran inside. They then found several different prison cells. The two rangers eventually came to the one where the others were trapped in.

"Doctor O!" Conner exclaimed. He tried to get the cell door, which had an odd-looking keyhole, with a dragon paw insignia, open but to no avail. "How do we get you out?"

"You two see that keyhole?" Tommy asked. "You guys need to find the Dragonzord Power Coin. Dragonzord draws power from it. Also, you have to get the Dragon Dagger out of Scoprina's hands as well."

Before they knew it, Robbie and Conner were surrounded by Putties, and a woman with golden armor, resembling that of a scorpion! Robbie stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you must be Scorpina." he said.

"You guessed right, power geek!" Scorpina exclaimed. "You want the Dragon Dagger and coin? Come and get it!" She swung the dagger around tauntingly, and the Putties charged toward the two rangers!

Robbie began battling the Putties using his martial arts tactics. He took one Putty down with a backsweep, and two others with a double armdrag! Robbie then hopped onto a platform, where he jumped off and performed a hurricanrana, a lightweight wrestling move, and took down another grey soldier with it!

Conner also was battling with the mindless foot soldiers himself. He rolled out of one's attack, and performed a high spinkick, connecting with its head! He used his super speed to zoom past an attacking Putty, and threw another one into a pile of cinder blocks!

Scorpina just about seen enough, and began sparring with Robbie, attacking the young ranger with her curved sword mercilessly! Conner saw this, and kicked the scorpion warrior in the back, causing her to faulter, and Robbie saw the opportunity, and took her down with a backsweep! Robbie and Conner smiled at each other, and clasped hands in a handshake high five.

"Awesome one, man!" Conner said.

"Right back at ya, bro!" Robbie replied. He then spotted the Dragon Dagger, lying near the fallen Scorpina. He quickly grabbed it, seeing that Scorpina dropped it when she was taken down. Scorpina got up, and spotted Robbie holding her key to the Dragonzord. Instead of just taking it, she just snickered evily, and went over to the cell where the other rangers were. She unlocked the door, and opened it, and took Tommy by the throat, and held her sword menacingly to his face.

"Well," Scorpina said. "I think you know the deal, Thunderkid Ranger...Give the Dragon Dagger to me, or cause the death of a legend..."


	9. The Awakening of the Dragonzord

**Chapter 8: The Awakening of the Dragonzord**

Tommy growled as he was restrained by Scorpina. "Destroy it, Robbie!" he called out.

Robbie nodded, and attempted to break the Dragon Dagger over his knee, but stopped midway, and looked at Tommy. Robbie wanted to save the world, but not if it meant losing one of his own kind. A ranger.

Scorpina laughed, and threw Tommy back into the cell, and locked it again. She came up to Robbie, and extended her arm, wanting the dagger.

Robbie sighed, and flashed a glare at Scorpina. "Scorpina..." he said. "You...you're gonna pay for this." He reluctantly handed over the Dragon Dagger to the scorpion warrior, and in his mind, kicked himself for what he did.

Scorpina walked out of the warehouse, and to where Dragonzord stood. The colossal giant of a zord was menacing, its eyes a dull red. Scorpina put the dagger up to her lips, and played a tune on it. When the last note hit, Dragonzord's eyes glown red, showing it had awaken! The zord let out an ear-shattering screech, and threw its arms around.

"Dragonzord!" Scorpina called out, pointing to Robbie and Conner. "Destroy the rangers!"

Dragonzord screeched again, and began to stampede towards the two rangers. The two reacted quickly, and began running as fast as they could from the zord. The two then spotted a giant boulder, and they hid behind it quickly. Scorpina chased them down, and looked around, but did not find them. A smirk then spread across her face.

"Dragonzord!" Scorpina called out again. "Go down to Earth! And we will end it once and for all!"

Dragonzord roared, and dissapeared in a flash of green light, and Scorpina dissapreared in a fiery ember. When the coast was clear, Robbie and Conner emerged from behind the rock.

"Close one." Conner said.

Robbie nodded in agreement. "Yeah." he said. "But we don't have the coin or the dagger. We have to go down to Earth and defeat Scorpina."

"Got it!" Conner said. He put his arm out in front of him. "Ready?"

Robbie did as Conner did. "Ready."

Soon, the Tyranno Thundersaurus Morpher appeared on Conner's wrist, and a black morpher with 3 buttons on it, appeared on Robbie's wrist as well.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!" Conner called, as he jumped into the air, as a white aura surrounded him, and crashed back down, wearing the Red Dino Ranger suit. Then the helmet appeared on his head. "TYRANNO POWER!"

"MYSTIC THUNDER! HA!" Robbie called, as a yellow aura surrounded Robbie, as the body suit appeared on Robbie's suit, and then the helmet. "THUNDERKID RANGER POWER!"

The two looked at each other, and clasped hands.

"How do we get down there?" Conner asked.

"I know!" Robbie said. He then put his morpher close to the mouthpiece of his helmet. "THUNDER GLIDER! ACTIVATE!"

Soon, a yellow surfboard like hoverboard swooped down in front of Robbie and Conner. Robbie got onto the glider, and looked at Conner. "Get on." he said.

Conner shrugged, and hopped on behind Robbie. "Is this thing safe?" Conner asked.

Robbie sighed. "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'safe'." he said. "Well, let's get moving!"

Conner nodded. "Right! Hi-ho, Thunder Glider!" he exclaimed.

Robbie gave Conner a weird look under his helmet. "What did you just say, McKnight?" he asked.

Conner realized what he just said, and shook his head. "Uhh...sorry, got lost in the moment." he said.

Robbie sighed. "Whatever you say." he said. "Now let's take that scorpion down to scale!" He leaned forward, and the glider began flying down to Earth, with Conner holding onto Robbie tightly.


End file.
